Recovery
by write and read forever
Summary: Set after the events of Glass Sword, Mare and Cal try to rebuild their lives together. But after what has happened to Mare can she recover? Will Cal accept who she is or will they break apart? Will they ever be able to forgive each other and get past their secrets? How will they cope with Maven who is witch hunting Norta for his "pet?" Some gore and violence at beginning. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – This is my first fanfiction for Red Queen, so I do hope you enjoy it! Check out my Tumblr at flowercrownsandherondales and my art Instagram at for more red queen edits and drawings! Now to the fanfiction! !WARNING! this is going to be dark at first so if you don't like that kind of theme than I suggest you don't read. Lots of violence and gore.**

 **(after the events of Glass Sword)**

 _Mare's POV_

It's Maven time to shine. I quickly learned that while I was here I would be treated like an animal. To the court I was a traitor they wanted to see be brutally murdered, to Maven I was a little pet that he would get bored of and kick. I was held in a cage for most of the day, a collar tied so tight on my neck that I could hardly breathe. At first I tried to scream at night, desperately trying to get someone's attention. My lightning won't work, the cage and the collar being made of the same material that our cages were when Cal and I fought in the arena. The thought of him brings pain in my heart and burning thoughts that I can't think about right now.

I can't understand how I could have loved a monster like Maven blindly. How could I be so stupid? Those are the thoughts I have as he unlocks the cage after a day of silvers coming to view me. To laugh at me and coo at Maven's little pet. The golden key in his hand is the one thing I yearn for each day and night. To shove it down his throat and make him pay for these things he has done. He orders his guards to grab me, and they lift me like a rag doll. He hardly feeds me, so I slump into exhaustion when he wants to visit me. So I don't remember the horror story that surrounds me each morning. "Bring her to my chambers" he orders, his back turned. The guards drag me down the halls, and I start to fall asleep.

They throw me on his bed, my gown slipping off my shoulder. Everything hurts, and I feel an incredible pain in my head.

 **WARNING STARTS HERE!**

One guard pours wine into a glass, the other sits behind me and opens my jaw. I try to fight away from him, but I can't escape. He pours the wine down my throat, and I start to choke up the bitter tasting liquid.

I know it's a sedative, to keep me from being reckless. I start to doze off, thinking about my brother and how awful I've made my parents life, Cal's, Farley's, my brothers and sister, Kilron's, and how terrible I am to them. I just wanted to help, but I've made a mess of things. The door kicks open and in struts Maven, taking off his cloak of red for house Calore. Ironic how the reigning house of Norta hates reds but wears the color as a sign of their heritage.

"Mare, Mare, Mare. How unfortunate you are. You know if you hadn't killed her than maybe I would pardon you. That's all down the drain now, though. She hated you and now so do I. And when I hate something, you'll find that it gets destroyed rather quickly." He laughed, darkness spreading on his face. My vision gets blurry from the drink and spots start to form. Maven picks me up from the collar chain, and I start to lose breath. He throws me a crossed the room, and I hit the wall. The crack in my back makes me wince. He seethes and steps on my leg, breaking it instantly. I start to cry, I don't bother holding it back anymore. He starts yelling at me, and I cry harder. I'm broken now, I'm so, so broken.

He continues to slap and hit me, over and over. I cough blood, and he stops.

"That's enough for now darling, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow." He smiles and leaves the room. One of his healers skitter into the room, and try to mend what they can. They usually leave something still wounded, as they are told to do. It's a reminder of my disobedience.

 **WARNING ENDS HERE!**

I lay there in pain as a shout erupts. I move my head slightly and I hear fire crackling. I've hallucinated him before, an epic rescue from Cal and my friends, and it never happens. But I can't help but double take and hope it's real as the door kicks in and Cal Calore stands in front of me with a flame cradled in his hand.

"Mare?" his voice is a whisper and it shouts volumes for me. It wavers and bends, like he's about to break down and cry. "Hi" is whisper back but my voice becomes a croak. I must look like a mess, with dried blood on my skin and in my hair, and a puddle of it surrounding me. He covers his mouth, letting out the flame, and looks away for a moment. A sound escapes him, like a trapped animal in need of release, and then he looks back and sweeps me up in his arms.

I allow myself to pass out in his embrace, knowing that I'm as safe as I can be. I faintly hear Kilron's voice shouting and some gunfire.

 _Cal's POV_

I look down at her body. It's fragile and cold, and I am covered in red blood. Her blood. When I woke up from our last in counter with Maven Kilron informed me of her sacrifice. As angry as I wanted to be at her, my heart grieved and started to rip in half. The things he could do to her made my blood boil. I went into my tent when we got back and ravished it, throwing glassware and tipping wooden crates. Burn marks trashed the bed and it brought back to many memories. Memories of her brown hair sprawled on my pillow in the morning. Chestnut skin glowing as she softly slept. Her smiles, her laughs, her. Mare Molly Barrow was showing me her world as I showed her mine, and I wanted to stay with her in it forever.

I started to weep, which I had grown up hearing that men don't cry, and that I was weak for doing so. But the tension and pain built up and suddenly I'm thinking of all the things that have been taken away from me by Maven and my stepmother. My own mother's auburn hair in photographs, the way her golden dress shimmered in the light and her airy smile. Taken by Elara. My father and his strong jaw and wide shoulders. His smile that seemed to give all the praise I needed when I was younger, when I showed him my battle stance and his laugh when I mentioned how I would defeat our enemies. Taken by both Maven and Elara, and my own hand. Then Mare, tortured in my arms and taken by my brother. The boy I would have died for if he was harmed. The boy that used to ask me to help him with his homework and would run down the halls with while sneaking away from tutoring. He planned this, he planned to hurt me the most.

Mare looked like she could have died in my arms, and I wanted to scream. Men retreated and I walked out with her, out of the only place I thought I could call home. Kilron walked beside me, trying not to break down. It was just us walking to the safe house in the woods, where Diana would pick us up later tonight when the fight settled down. We dodged the soldiers and ran into the small shack a mile away. Once there Kilron cleared the table, and I laid Mare down. Small whimpers came from her throat and I cut the collar away from her. Kilron sniffed and cried out. "I can't, I'm sorry Cal." Before walking away for the moment. I could hear his sniffles and loud sobs from my area and I sighed.

Mare started to wake up, and when she did crack open her eyes she smiled softly. "Hey." She softly whispered and I grabbed her body close to mine, cradling her in my arms. I started to sob into her shoulder, and she started to cry with me. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. What have I done? I'm so sorry you hate me Cal." She whispered in between sobs. I know he made her think that, and I guess I did too.

I did all I could do, she needed to feel the immense love I have for her. I pulled her face to mine and kissed her. Our sobs mixed and no one cared about the sweat or blood, the pain started to ease.

She was mine once again.

 **Alright that's the end of part 1! Send in requests to my tumblr, (and because his is on my tumblr also please send in requests!) Thanks for reading and please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the great reviews! This is the second part of this story and I hope you enjoy it! Please review!**

Mare's POV

His lips were like silk, royal and smooth. His hands were calloused from the work the Scarlett guard had caused. I weakly pulled his body close to mine, his hands wrapping into my hair. "I love you" he breathed as we pulled away. I sniffled and smiled, hugging him once again. Kilron came back with a bowl of water and a rag, smiling at me. "C'mere" I motioned, missing my best friend. He ran towards me, throwing his arms around my neck. "Don't do that again, Mare." He sobbed into my hair, and I stroked his head. Cal stood back, giving us a moment. Kilron pulled back, noticing Cal waiting. He ran his arm over his face, wiping away the tears. Cal grabbed the bowl from the counter, wringing out the towel.

"Kilron, I'll need bandages and alcohol." He said, standing between my legs. Kilron nodded, running upstairs. "Where did you find this place" I asked, motioning towards the room. Cal smiled, his face lighting up. "Farley searched it a while back, for the day we found you. We needed a safe place to stop, far enough from Maven, but close enough to see where his next move would be." I nodded, shivering at the thought of that monster.

He started to wipe the blood from my face, soft touches and smooth strokes made me want to fall asleep. "I'm not going to ask all of what he did to you, not until you're ready to tell me. But I am going to ask if I can examine you, and what he did to you physically. I need to make sure nothing is broken." His eyes held sympathy and pain. I nodded, knowing this was coming. "He, He kicked me and hit me. A healer was brought in after he did it, so I wasn't completely broken when he came back the next night. To do it all over again." I whispered the last part, remembering the look in his eyes as his fist collided into my cheek bone. I didn't realize that tears were coming down my face until Cal wiped them away.

"Alright, you don't have to talk about it anymore. I'm going to check your back and the rest of your body." He nodded, setting the bowl down and walking behind me. He slowly traced my back, and I winced. When his hand came down lightly on my shoulder I cried out, not realizing the pain was so severe there. "That hurt?" Cal asked, whispering into my ear. I nod, trying to hold back tears. "Kilron!" Cal calls, and I hear thumps from the stairs. Kilron walks in with whiskey and some cloth bandages. "Here I found these." He hands them to Cal, who pulls him aside. Whispers come from the corner where Cal and Kilron stand. I watch Kilron nod, and they both walk over to me.

Cal nods to Kilron and then goes upstairs. Kilron comes in front of me, looking me in the eye. "Mare we have to break your shoulder and reset it. Remember when Bree fell out of the tree back home and they had to break and reset his shoulder?" He asked me, and I remember listening to Bree's screams of pain as they popped it back in. I nodded, my nerves starting to fray. I knew this would be painful, and I was terrified. How much pain could I handle in one day?

Cal comes back down, holding a piece of wood in his hands. I start to hyperventilate, knowing the pain is going to be horrible. He comes over to me and kisses me, it's quick and subtle. "You're going to have to bite down on this, since the pain is going to be pretty intense. I don't want you to break your teeth." He grimaces, handing me the board.

I lay down on the table, putting the board between my teeth. Cal walks behind me, and Kilron holds my hand.

 **WARNING! If you are triggered by certain medical procedures or pain, please skip this part. I want y'all to be okay and not have panic attacks :}**

Cal counts to three then goes in. I scream against the board, and he breaks the bone. I feel myself start to fade out, the pain becoming too much for my body to handle. "Mare, love it will be okay. Stay with me honey." Cal whispers, but I'm already fading. Kilron shakes my hand, but I'm out cold.

 **WARNING IS OVER**

I wake up in a bed, the scratchy material makes my body itch. I go to lift my left arm, only to feel pain shoot down it. Opening my eyes I see a plain room, with a single chair beside me. My mother sits there, holding my hand. Gisa sits beside her on the floor, asleep. My father is beside her in his wheelchair. Bree and Tammy stand behind him, talking to each other. My throat is hoarse, and I try to let them know I'm awake. My father meets my eyes before anyone else's, and clears his own throat. My mother snaps awake with Gisa, who gasps at me. Bree and Tammy fall silent, looking at me. My mother starts to cry, holding my hand tightly.

"Mare, are you okay?" Gisa asks quietly, looking up at me. I look at her hand, thinking about what I've caused. "Now I know how you feel." I whispered, and she smiled. "Speaking of, where is Cal?" I asked my mom, looking around the room to see where he was. "You just got back, we can't spend five minutes with you?" Tammy asked, smiling at Bree. I frowned, looking to my mother. She sighed, petting my hair. "He was here all night, he left to get some coffee. He said he'd be back, it's only been a couple minutes." She smiled, and I nodded, settling back into the blankets.

We talked for a couple minutes, and I started to yawn, making my mother shoo Bree, Tammy and my father out. "Should I leave? Let you rest?" My mom cooed, looking worried. I nodded, I wanted to be alone when Cal got here. She smiled, kissing my forehead and leaving. "Gisa, let's go." She motioned. I nodded no, grabbing Gisa's hand. "Can she stay for a minute? I need to ask her a few things." I smiled and my mom sighed, walking out the door.

"What did he do to you?" Gisa asked, sitting where my mom had. I nodded my head, not wanting to scare her. "You don't have to protect me, Mare. I'm not a child." She protested, taking my hand. "Bad, bad things. He hit me, and other things." I gulped, looking at my hand. "Did he..?" she asked, not wanting to say it. I shook my head. "No, but he was going to no doubt. I wouldn't let him" I whispered, looking into her misty eyes. She nodded, looking me in the eye. "How did Cal hold up while I was gone?" I asked, and she sighed.

"Are you two a thing now?" she asked, laughing a little. I wasn't sure myself. Were we a "thing"? "I don't know. I mean he kissed me last night, so maybe." I replied, and she laughed. "He was pretty heartbroken. He kind of deflated, he was not eating and seemed depressed. He would ask Kilron and I to tell him stuff about you, things we knew from growing up with you. He wanted to have something of you with him. It was pretty sad." She answered, looking grave. I nodded when the door opened and the devil himself peered in. His hair was shaggy and he looked worried, like a lost puppy trying to find its owner.

"That's my cue. I'll see you later." She smiled, kissing my hand before leaving. Cal took a seat by me, grabbing my hand and resting his forehead on it. I grasped his hand in mine, bringing it up to kiss it. He looked entranced by me, which made me blush. "How is she?" he asked, stoking a hand up and rubbing his thumb a crossed my cheek. "Good. She asked if we were a "thing"." I said, and he laughed a little. "Are we a "thing"?" he asked and I nodded. "If you want to be" I replied and he smiled, kissing me again. I could never get enough of his kisses, which fueled my fire. As we broke away, the door swung open.

Farley stood in front of us, holding a letter in her hand. I hadn't seen her since the funeral, and she seemed to have gained some weight. "Barrow, it's for you." She handed me the letter, which I opened. Cal held my hand tighter as I read outloud.

 _Mare,_

 _Darling I thought we had a deal? I keep them safe if you surrender. I guess you just broke that, so say goodbye to something you hold dear._

\- _Maven_

Cal's hand tightened into a fist, and I started to shake. I scream sounded from down the hall and an boom sounded, and Cal stood up. Gisa broke through the door, blood staining her clothes. "Gisa what's wrong?" I asked, watching her search the room. "It's Kilron." She breathed, looking at me with wild eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Cal asked urgently, and she started to cry. "He- He was standing outside for a minute. Mare, there was an explosion."

 **Alright end of chapter two! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I have a feeling you might be on edge about the cliff hanger, which is good. I wanted my writing to make you on edge. Fear not, I am back since I can't torture you too much. So here you go! Also, thank you to MaudTheBookEater for pointing out that Kilorn has been spelled incorrectly. My computer changes it without me realizing it, so that why it gets spelled differently. I will try to check that in this chapter so it doesn't happen as often, but thank you for telling me in a nice way, because normally that doesn't happen :}.**

Chapter 3

Cal's POV

Mare rushes up before I can hold her down to stop her. "Kilorn!" She screams, and I grab her forearm trying to stop her. "Leave me alone! LET ME GO!" she screams, trying desperately to tear away from me. I know she's going to hurt herself even more if I just let her go, and I know that she will try to break away from me. She tries to pound her fist against my arm, and Gisa looks worried and shaken. I yell for Farley, so she can get Gisa out of here.

Mare looks up at me with tears in her eyes, starting to collapse in my arms. I hold her as we go down to the floor. She weeps in my arms, holding onto me. I whisper into her ears, trying to comfort her. We sit on the floor for a few minutes, her holding onto me still. I'm embracing her, trying to get her to go to sleep or something so she will stop crying. She's breaking my heart, and it doesn't take a mind reader to know she's in extreme physical and mental pain.

Eventually the door opens and Diana comes in. She is serious and firm, her eyes shifting around the room. They eventually land on Mare, who is crumpled up in my arms half asleep. "Is she alright?" Diana asks, and I give her a look of anger. I know that she had been through a lot, but so has Mare. Farley and Mare fought a lot after Shade died, and then Mare left and Farley seemed to finally understand some of the pain she felt. I know Farley feels bad about putting Mare through hell when he died, I did the same thing. We all made her feel like it was her fault, and I know that's the exact reason she turned herself into Maven. "You realize that this is all our faults." I say, looking into Farley's cold glare. "And how is that so?" she asks, leaning against the chair. "We all drove her to do this to herself. We could have handled Maven together, but we all made Mare feel like it was her fault that her brother died. I know you loved him, but it was her brother." I finished, see her face fall. "She's broken, isn't she?" Diana asks, looking over to Mare and grimacing. I nod, looking down at her too. She looks terrible, her hair matted in brown nots. The dried blood is gone, leaving one or two small cuts that are starting to heal. Sara did her best, but Mare was really broken when she came back. Some of the smaller cuts would have to heal on their own.

Her eyes had dark circles around them, and her skin was bruised from my brother's fists. I wanted to end him, to watch as his rule came crashing down around him. For him to watch as "his people" rebelled against him. Farley could see the anger in my eyes, and she smiled. "Looks like the Silver prince has more anger in him than I thought." She smiles a vengeful grin, and I nod, still looking at Mare. "Has she told you all that he did to her yet?" she asked, her smile dropping. I shake my head, not really even wanting to know what he did.

"Do you want to know?" she asked, and I gulped. "Do I want to know what my psychopathic half-brother did to my girlfriend? Not really. But I'll listen when she wants to tell me, and that time isn't right now." I replied and Farley nodded. "So you two?" she asked smirking. I nodded, smiling slightly. She laughed, watching my face go pale. "You're good for each other. She seems more grounded when she's with you. Not crazy Mare who's going around shocking people with no control. I mean I guess she did kill the queen, but I think it would be a lot worse if she was on her own." She answered, and I nodded, hoping she was right.

Mare started to stir and we both looked at her. She opened her eyes, yawing and trying to move her arm. She whimpered when she realized it was still very broken, and I immediately looked over to the pain medication on the counter table opposite of the chair. "Farley can you grab that?" I asked and she quickly gave it to me with some water. Mare took them greedily, downing them in one quick motion. "Hey Farley." She smiled, and Diana waved slightly. "How are you feeling Mare?" she asked and Mare gave a forced smile. "I'm alright." She replied and Diana laughed. "Still trying to be tough?" She laughed and Mare blushed. Her face then dropped and she looked at Diana with anxious eyes. "Do you know anything about Kilorn?" she asked, frantically sitting up.

Diana sighed, taking a seat before starting up on what happened. "I gave you that letter, not knowing it was from Maven. I don't know why I wouldn't check to see if it was, but Cameron gave it to me and said it was for you. I asked her who it was from, but she just shrugged and said she didn't know. She told me it came the other day and she knew I would see you sooner than she would. When I gave it to you I was walking down the hall, trying to get a cup of coffee. Kilorn was standing with a few other men at the end of the hall, talking. Your sister was going to tell him you were awake, and was almost there when it went off. We are going to check the letter for any sort of tracking information, but we are still going to have to leave now that they know we are here. Your sister didn't get hurt, she wasn't as close to the bomb as Kilorn was. She just witnessed it all happening. He went into surgery and they said he should be okay, but they did have to do something about his leg." She finished, taking a long breath.

Mare nodded, relived that he was still alive and okay. "What do they have to do to his leg?" I asked, worried for my new friend. We had gotten closer when Mare had left, and he was now one of my closest friends. Diana nodded grimly looking at me. "It was bad. When the bomb went off he was so close. His leg was mangled and pretty much unrepairable. They had to amputate it." She finished, going silent. Mare seemed okay, nodding. "Can we see him?" she asked and Farley nodded.

"Well I should go, just thought I'd check in." she smiled, then closed the door. Mare looked up at me and tore off her IV in one stroke. "What are you doing?" I said, watching her wobble up. "I need to see him, he' my best friend, practically my brother. He's the reason we ever met, he's been there for me through everything, and I'm not going to let a few broken bones keep me on bedrest." She finished, looking down at the hospital gown she wore.

"You should lay down, you might make things worse. Be reasonable Mare." I pleaded with her, standing at her side. She smiled a wicked grin, "When have I ever been known to be reasonable Tiberius Calore?" and I laughed. "Go get me some clothes from my parents, I can't just go in this." She asked, sitting down on the bed. "As long as you don't go anywhere until I'm back." I replied, walking out the door after she nodded.

I went into the small space they had stuffed the rest of the Barrow's in. Her father greeted me, wheeling over to me. "Cal, what are you doing here? Is Mare okay?" Her mother asked, sitting on the couch with Gisa. Gisa looked up at me, removing herself from her mother's arms. "She wants clothes, doesn't she?" She asked and I nodded, feeling awkward around her parents. My family had caused them so much trouble, the color of my blood was enough for them to feed me to the wolves. But Mrs. Barrow had always been kind, and Gisa had always helped me. Her brother were intimidating, strong and large. Shade was the only one that seemed to resemble Mare. They both were similar, where Bree and Tammy were brutal and large, ready to strike at any moment, Shade was able to talk things out and use his abilities to outsmart someone. Gisa and Mare were opposites though, one being brutal and cunning, while the other was a helper and follower. Both worked hard to accomplish something, as I'd seen what Gisa used to be able to create with her hands.

She grabbed some clothes as I sat with her parents. "Bree and Tammy went to the cafeteria, between the both of them there might not be any food left by dinner." Mrs. Barrow laughed, looking to her hands. Mr. Barrow stayed silent, and I faked a nervous laugh at her comment. I could tell how heartbroken Mare's mother was, as she looked raggedy and worn. Her hair was kept in a tight braid, and her clothes were made of a worn cotton that was brown and dirty. They both were grey, and dull. The life must have been sucked out of them when Shade died and their daughter shipped off to become a sign of rebellion to the Scarlett Guard. Her mother had to watch as my family destroyed her daughter's life, and killed her son. She watched as Mare was almost killed several times and tortured by my brother. She had to bear hearing her son was dead twice, hearing Mare gave up herself for me. How her daughter who was making them good money was now incapable of ever creating a silk creation again, and her two sons would be shipping out to war in a days time. Mrs. Barrow was practically a saint to all mothers.

"Are you dating my daughter?" Mr. Barrow spoke up, looking me in the eye. I nodded, knowing Mare had made it official today. "Good, you have proved yourself to this family. You brought her back to us, fought with her. You have proved yourself to all of us. Bree and Tammy ever give you trouble for that, come to me or kick their asses." He smiled, nodding at me. Gisa came down with a stack of clothes in her hand, handing them to me. "Thank you." I said and she nodded, blushing at me. Mare had once told me she would have loved court if it was different circumstances. She wanted to be able to have a happily ever after with a prince or king.

I walked back to Mare, and handed her the clothes. She smiled, "So are you going to turn around, or were you hoping to get a quick peak first?" she laughed and I blushed pale, quickly turning. She changed and went to get the door, but I quickly grabbed her, tossing her into my arms bridal style. "What do you think you're doing?" she protested and I laughed. "I'm carrying you, you're sick and shouldn't be walking that far." I smiled and she faked a look of anger. Once we got to Kilron's room, she raced inside. He was awake and I smiled at him from the glass pane on the wall.

I knew I shouldn't be the first to see him, and I wanted to give Mare a minute with him alone. He smiled back, hazily waving at me before turning to Mare. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see my uncle Julian. He smiled at me and I returned it. "You seemed worried." He said, breaking the silence. "I am, what is there not to be worried about? At the rate Maven's going there's going to be anyone left. We have a war outside our door, with our own people." I answered, looking at my uncle with worried eyes. He nodded, turning grim. "I'm not stupid, Cal. You care about her more than anything. You just watched as she was tortured by your backstabbing brother for months. I know how much pain you're in. I watched Sara come to me not saying a word when I was about your age, the only woman I've ever been in love with could never say she loved me back. I would never hear her voice again. And your mother, your mother was about to lose herself. I know the pain Tiberius, and I'm here for you." He said, searching my eyes for something.

"Thank you uncle, but I don't want to talk right now." I answered, crossing my arms over my chest. He nodded, looking back at Mare. "Coriane would have adored her. She always was kind and compassionate, she could see the best in people. Mare has a greatness about her, a kindness that she hides. One day after this is over, maybe she will show that to her people." He finished and I looked at him. "Her people?" I asked, confused as to why her referred to them like that. "Yes, I'd imagine when this is over you'll have the throne back. I would also imagine that you'd pick Mare to sit alongside of you as Queen." He replied, smiling at me. I nodded, not even thinking about what would happen when we defeated Maven.

"Well I should be off, I'm sure Sara need me for something. I'll talk to you later." He smiled and patted my shoulder before leaving. I stood for a few minutes before Mare emerged from Kilorn's room, waving to him. "How is he?" I asked, and she nodded. "He's shaken up about it, but he's alright. He said he hopes to see you tomorrow. Are you guys bro's now?" she laughed and I chuckled. "Are we "bros"? I don't know, but we are friends." I smiled and she punched my shoulder lightly.

I went to pick her up but she waved me off, saying she was fine to walk. It was her shoulder that broke, and even that was starting to heal thanks to Sara. "I could get something to eat." She smiled and we walked into the cafeteria.

Everyone stopped eating when we walked through, all of them staring at us in silence. A slow round of applause went through the room, and people started to stand and smile at us.

 **Alright there's chapter 3! What did you think? Please review, since I still have a couple more chapters to go.**


End file.
